Shouder to Cry On
by abloodysoccermum
Summary: "Why are you all bloody? Why are you even here? I thought you were on a mission."


Maka wasn't allowed in the room while the professor performed emergency surgery. She was forced to wait outside, listening to the hushed whispers of Stein and Nygus and the chorus of clinking of metal.

Her hands were bloody. It had caked itself in every line and ridge on her palm, dying the skin a perfect ruby. Maka's clothes weren't much better. Soul's blood had woven itself into the fabric of her long coat; she wasn't sure it would come out. Her skirt suffered the same fate.

She was covered in her partner's blood. She could taste it on her lips; she could feel it tangling her hair. Maka sank down to her knees, ingoring the squelch as the blood on her legs began to stain the floor. Tears began to drip down her cheeks, and when Maka wiped them, they came away tinged with blood.

"This is all my fault." Maka muttered to herself. "It's all my fault. I wanted to go to the church, I wanted to go in. Soul could be dying, and it's-" Her soft words turned into a sob. She shifted her postition, tucking her knees up to her chin.

"It's my fault. All my fault. All my fault." She chanted, crying into her bloody knees. Her mantra was inturrupted, however, by a familiar voice?"

"Maka? What are you doing here? It's late." Black Star's voice was quiet, a polar opposite from his usual self.

"Go away, Black Star. I'm not in the mood." Maka mumbled. However, she could hear his shoes as he came closer.

"Why are you all bloody? Why are you even here? I thought you were on a mission." The boy sat down next to her. Maka simply shook her head.

"Went wrong." She sighed softly.

"What happened?" Maka got enough control over her tears that she looked up. Black Star's features were contorted into a worried expression.

"Soul-" Maka started to speak, but her voice cracked. Her eyes watered again, and a sob forced its way out of her throat. "He got hurt. _Protecting _me. It's all my fault." She stuttered. Black Star said nothing, only opening his arms wide. The other meister collapsed against him.

"He saved my life. But he could be dying, and it's all my fault." She cried against his shoulder.

"Maka, Soul is like my best friend. He's not gonna die, he's stronger than that." Black Star tried to calm her down, but she only shook her head.

"He'll hate me, he's gonna want to find another partner. I know it. _I _let this happen." Maka sobbed.

"Trust me, Maka, he's not going to leave you. If he does, I'll show him how bad it is to make a god's sister cry." Despite her emotional breakdown, Maka smiled slightly.

Her happiness was fleeting, though, because the door to the dispensary opened. Maka's head shot up.

It was Nygus. Her hands, wrapped in white bandages, were stained with a rusty red. Maka's heart stopped, and she pressed her hand against her mouth. Black Star hugged the girl tighter as her tears came back, full force.

"No, no, no. Please no. No, no, no, no." Maka sobbed, her words muffled from her hand.

"Maka, it's okay." The mummy woman soothed. "The surgery is going okay. I'm only getting more thread."

The young meister didn't respond, still crying into Black Star's shoulder. Nygus sighed, and walked away to get the thread.

"It's going to be okay, Maka. She said it's going good. Soul's not gonna die."

"Doesn't change the fact that he got hurt 'cause of me." She muttered, stumbling over her words.

Eventually, Maka cried herself out, but she didn't leave Black Star's embrace. She needed comfort, and it was the least the ninja could do to give it to her.

"Go home, Black Star." Maka sighed. "Tsubaki's probably worried."

"And leave you alone? Don't be stupid." He scoffed.

"No, go. Now. I need to be alone." Black Star sighed. She did need time alone to recuperate.

"Fine. Only if you promise to clean up." He said, standing and offering a hand to his friend. She took it, and pulled herself to her feet.

"Fine." They stared at each other for a moment, and Maka hugged the ninja.

"It'll be okay, Maka." Black Star said as he walked away.


End file.
